


Extraordinary

by Brenden_OBrien4 (BrendenOBrien4)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluffy, Hermaphrodite Stiles Stilinski, Hermaphrodites, Kinky, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-09-25 10:25:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9815657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendenOBrien4/pseuds/Brenden_OBrien4
Summary: Stiles Stilinski has always been self conscious, will it take help from his friends to show him just how sexy he can be? + some bad guys and drama!(Better description coming soon)





	1. 0.5

Stiles Stilinski has no idea just how special he is. When his friends started ignoring him lately he thinks it's just because he is annoying, but it's because they have been going through changes. Not like the normal things teenagers get, like supernatural changes. They want to keep him safe and don't want to bring him into it.

Like Stiles doesn't know how special he is, neither do his friends in a way. Like everyone knows he is sweet, funny, and a beautiful person, but what hey didn't know what Stiles really had. Stiles describes himself as androgynous but he is a hermaphrodite, he hates using that word though, He was born as both genders. When he was old enough to go through puberty is testosterone deepened his voice, and the hormones gave him breasts and he started having periods. It was a medical phenomenon at the Beacon Hills Hospital, but somehow they kept it secret, even his best friends mom didn't tell Scott.

Stiles was extremely self-conscious about his body because he thought he was weird. He would layer one hoodie, over 2 shirts, and a sports bra to hide his breasts. His friends always asked why he wouldn't take some of the layers off because it was scorching outside. He got a medical note from the hospital for him not to have PE so he had two free periods.

Currently, Scott dragged Stiles to a party, he didn't really know anyone there, or that's what he thought. His friends were hiding from him because they couldn't stop their wolf from shifting when they first got the bite so they didn't trust themselves. Isaac Lahey found enough courage and strength to hold back his wolf, he began walking over to Stiles when someone bumped into him making him spill all of his full drink onto Stiles.

**Stiles POV**  
I stand up when someone dumped there drink on me "Shit... dad's going to kill me!" I said to myself because he will smell the alcohol on me. "Stiles! I'm so sorry!" Isaac popped up and trying to makeup for me being drenched in his drink. "H-here," Isaac began to strip off his shirt to give it to me, I didn't want to strip in front of all these people. I grab his wrist and lead him into the closet so we are alone.

"I'm sorry again... I didn't mean to," he said, "you shouldn't be apologizing for that..." I said a little salty because I can't remember the last time I talked to him. I look to see under my layers of shirts all of them a drenched "fuck..." I cover my face, Scott is certainly not going to take me home because he is having a great time. I look up into Isaac's eyes and he was looking at me with his big Bambi eyes, it's hard to stay mad at a face like that. "Can you take me home?" I asked and he nodded, "Let me get Lyds keys," he told me and I lightly punched him. "You've been drinking... you're not driving," I told him and he nodded, we make it outside and I shoot Scott a text telling him Isaac is taking me home.

My house wasn't that far from the party, half way to it the walk was completely silent. I notice it's pitch dark because there's a long distance between the light posts. I walk closer to Isaac a little anxious because I'm afraid of what's in the dark, "You ok?" He asked looking down at me. I nodded "Are you afraid of the dark?" He smiled down at me, "No!" I said a bit high pitched and he chuckled. He put his arm around me and pulls me closer to him, "I am to... but it's ok because I'll protect you," he told me and I smile.

When we got to my house dad wasn't home and I sighed in relief, I unlocked the door and let Isaac in. "Make yourself at home, I'm going to take a shower," I told him and he nodded, I run upstairs and shut the door. I grab another sports bra and two shirts, and then some jogging pants. I hop in the shower after setting the water too hot, I steamed up the mirrors and I sud up my body up with the body wash.

When I got out of the shower I look in the towel closet seeing that I ran out, I remember dad had done the laundry and sat some bens in the corner of my room. I open the door and see Isaac looking at some of my posters, I freak out and try to shut the door before he sees me. "Stiles?" He asked and I feel my face grow red.


	2. 1

Stiles stood there terrified, he never wanted anyone to see his body let alone his friends. "Can I get dressed I-Isaac?" He asked looking down at the floor blushing. "of course..." Isaac said walking out of the room really confused, Stiles sighed and then quickly got dressed and going downstairs. "So do you want to watch a movie or play a video game?" He asked trying to ignore what just happened, "It doesn't matter... whatever you'd like to do..." Isaac told him. Stiles set up his favorite console, The Nintendo 64, he put in the Mario Party 2 cartilage and then got two remotes. He sat down beside Isaac handing him the controller and ignoring eye contact.

Isaac stared at Stiles curiously and tried to break the awkward silence, "Y-you know... If you're trans that's ok... you don't have to keep it from us," Isaac told him and Stiles covered his face embarrassed and began tearing up not wanting to talk about it. Isaac hesitated to wrap his arms around him and comfort him, he hugged back and cried ashamed on his shoulder. "Stiles... It's ok!" Isaac practically was holding him on his lap now, "N-no it's not... I'm disgusting..." He repeated what he overheard some of the nurses say behind his back. "Don't ever say that Stiles... You're a beautiful person, that's why we don't want to hang out with you. You're just better than us in every way, I don't deserve you as a friend." Isaac said beginning to tear up.

Stiles sniffled and wiped his tears away "w-what are you talking about?" He sniffled again, a tear escaped Isaacs eye "We don't hang out with you because you're so beautiful, funny, and just an overall good person. You deserve better than just our friend group," Isaac said, "That's retarded..." Stiles folded his arms "Tell the rest that they are idiots... I am lonely over here you know, dad hasn't been here for two days because he is busy at work," Stiles said a bit salty. Isaac nodded "I'm sorry... but its true, you're too good to be my friend," He said honestly and Stiles shook his head

"If I tell you something... you have to promise you will keep it between us," He told him, "I would never tell anyone our secrets..." Isaac said a bit offended. Stiles let out a deep sigh trying to figure out what to say, he was still in Isaac's lap. Isaac relaxed some and trailed his hand down to the lower back of Stiles. "I-I haven't told anyone this secret... Dad knows but we never speak about it. I-I was born as both genders..." Stiles looked up at Isaac with huge puppy dog eyes. "Like a hermaphrodite? I didn't know that was real," Isaac said interested, Stiles cringed when he heard that word and Isaac saw the hurt in his eyes. "I'm so sorry, was that offensive?" He asked sincerely, "I don't like it... the nurses and sometimes my dad uses it as a derogatory insult against me..." He told him and he wiped the tear off of his cheek with his thumb. Stiles looked back up to him and then collided their lips.

Stiles pulled away and covered his mouth "Fuck... I'm so sorry," he told him, Isaac pulled him back and started making out with him. He turned them around and got on top of Stiles dominating him. After it got really intense Isaac's little friend was hitting Stiles thigh, Stiles lightly tapped his shoulder. "Sorry... I have to control myself better," He told Stiles, "No it's fine, I needed to breathe... I never could hold my breath for long," Stiles giggled and bit his lip. Isaac could tell he needed to calm his heartbeat, he could feel the shift coming on and he didn't want Stiles to be afraid of him.

Isaac calmed down and then looked down at Stiles' beautiful face, he smirked and pecked him on the nose. "May I see? Y-you don't have to if you're not comfortable with it..." He told him, Stiles bit his lip and thought about it. "Just the top... for now," he told him, Isaac giddily giggled and gently took off his shirt. Stiles began to take his shirts off as Isaac did, but Isaac eagerly helped. "Are you sure you're ok with this?" Isaac politely asked him, Stiles bashfully nodded and lifted his arms and torso up some so its Easy for Isaac to take off his clothes.

Isaac le this lower jaw drop in awe when he saw Stiles' boobs, he side smirked at Stiles' nervous giggles and then he touched them. Stiles had never been intimately touched before, just medically and he never liked it. He thought the way Isaac caressed his breasts felt amazing, Isaac lowered himself and licked around Stiles' nipples. "I-Isaac..." he meant to say but it came out as a sexual moan. After that he was completely stiff and so was Stiles, he could also feel some wetness when rubbed his knee against his crotch. Stiles was a bit kinky but he knew Isaac loved to be intimate and romantic. He isn't ready to lose his virginity so he thinks of something that would pleasure them both without it.

"I-I can give you a tit job... if you'd like?" Stiles said blushing, "Whats that?" he asked innocently. Stiles grabbed his wrist and lead him upstairs to his room, Isaac walked a bit uncomfortable because his dick was so hard. Stiles said down on his bed and looked up at Isaac when he noticed something on his body, he decided to ask him about it later to not ruin the mood. Without asking he unbuttoned Isaac's pants and then his 10-inch cock flopped out smacking him lightly against the face. Isaac covered his face bashfully and Stiles admired his cock, "Fuck... you're so huge," Stiles bit his lip looking up to him. "I don't think I'm ready to lose my virginity tonight... especially if you're that big, but I'll try and make it up to you," Stiles told him.

Stiles stretched his body up so he could fit Isaac's cock in between his boobs, he pressed them together. He bounced up and down along with jiggly his tits together, Isaac's legs went weak and he moaned leaning his leg back. "H-here..." He picked up Stiles leading him to lay down and relax, he straddled Stiles and then took control. He made sure to be gentle and remain calm, he held Stiles' boobs in his and then pressed them both against his dick gently thrusting. "You're skin and tits are so silky soft..." he moaned going a bit faster. Stiles lets out some moans and he starts leaking out pre-cum along with his vagina getting really wet, it was leaking through his jogging pants.

Stiles let his tongue out some and it hit the tip of Isaac's cock, that sent him over the edge. He began shutting in pleasure as the cum squirted all over his face and some went in his mouth. He tried swallowing it and he loved it. Isaac collapsed on top of Stiles just as he was just about to climax. "W-with your permission...I could orally help you do what I just did... I want to taste you too," Isaac asked and Stiles bit his lip and nodded. "W-wait..." Stiles asked confused and touched Isaacs cock, "What's wrong with it?" He asked concerned. Isaac looked down seeing that his balls had formed a knot up in his dick, he had only heard of werewolves having this. "You haven't seen this before?" He asked trying to think of a way to cover it up or avoiding it. "N-no I don't have balls on the outside like you," he told him.

Isaac crawled down and gently took off his pants to reveal everything. He has a 6-inch cock, and where his balls should be his vagina is. Isaac licked his lips eyeing the pre-cum leaking out of his dick and the slick oozing out of his vagina. Isaac stuck is tongue in Stiles' cunt and wiggled it around the walls, Stiles squirmed around swearing and moaning high pitched. Isaac noticed he was swearing so he thought to dirty talk with him. "I can't wait for you to be pleasured by this huge cock when I put it inside your tight little cunt, baby," he told Stiles bashfully because he isn't really kinky. Isaac telling him that made him climax, his cock shooting into Isaacs' hair and onto his own stomach, and his pussy squirted in Isaac's mouth. It caught Isaacs eyes before he closed them, he worked through the pain and then opened his mouth.

When Stiles' was done he slumped down barely opening his eyes super relaxed, "I didn't know I was a squirter," He chuckled embarrassedly as Isaac licked all the slick and the cum off of him. He looked down to see that Isaac's had one eye closed and one eye was squinting at him. Stiles tugged his arm to come up closer to him and he licked his own cum out of Isaac's hair. "Come here baby... did I get it in your eye?" He asked guilty, his eyes were red "Yeah but it was hot..." he chuckled and they kissed tasting themselves in each other's mouths.

They turned off the lights and got under the covers and cuddled, Isaac's leg went between Stiles' legs. "I love your body... especially your pussy," he giggled growing red from talking vulgar, Stiles shivered getting turned on from him talking dirty. "Hey I have a question..." he asked and Isaac raised his eyebrows, "Why do you have so many cuts on you?" He asked and he winced. Isaac's father found out he was a werewolf because the bruises he'd love to admire after he gave them to him kept healing. So he got a wolfsbane knife and cut his son for his own enjoyment. "N-not right now... Ok?" He asked and Stiles nodded understanding. "I-I love you," Isaac told him and Stiles grinned so big, "I-I love you to Bambi," He giggled referring to Isaac's huge Bambi eyes.

Isaac smiled at the childhood nickname he hadn't heard for a while, Stiles had first called him that in 1st grade. He had hidden in the school because he didn't want people to see hi cry and his broken arm his father given him. He was hiding in Stiles' hiding spot. So in an attempt to cheer him up Stiles shared his lunch with him and kept calling him cute and he looked like Bambi, and for being so heroic and friendly Isaac called him Batman because he knew he loved him. "Night Batman..." He kissed him, "Night Bambi," he snuggled into his side and closed his eyes.


	3. 1.5

**1 week later**  
 **Wednesday 11:43**  
Stiles had invited Isaac to come stay with him, Isaac happily said yes to get away from his father. Stiles hasn't seen or contacted his father in like 9 days, he was beginning to get worried. "Hey what's up baby girl?" Isaac crept up behind Stiles deep in thought looking in the mirror, Stiles blushed not use to him being called that but he liked it. "I-I'm just worried you know... I'm going to the station," Stiles told him, "I'll drive you," Isaac said understanding him.

Stiles had no idea what was about to go down in the next 24 hours, hey hopped in the jeep after Stiles went through his routine of covering up his boobs. When they arrived at the station Isaac heard with his wolf hearing "John's boy is here... don't let him come in," he heard. Isaac looked over to an anxious Stiles confused "What's wrong?" He asked, "N-nothing," Isaac lied because he would have to explain why he could hear it. As Stiles got out Isaac sniffed to try and find if John was here, he couldn't find the scent.

As the boys got closer Jordan Parrish jogged outside meeting them halfway. "Hey Stiles... we are just about to close up..." Jordan said nervously looking at Isaac and he pick up on his heartbeat speeding up, "This is a 24-hour sheriff's office... I just want to see my dad," Stiles told him. "I'm sorry... he's really busy," Jordan said lowly whining because he hated that they were making him lie to Stiles. Stiles rolled his eyes and started back to his jeep, "I'll be there in a minute," Isaac said.

Isaac waited until Stiles was in the jeep "What's going on Parrish?" Isaac asked, Jordan sigh "I-I don't know, they aren't telling me, they are just telling me to send all the people away from coming in," He whispered. Isaac went back to the jeep getting in and driving off, "That was really weird," Stiles stated with millions of thoughts going through his mind. Isaac gave him a sympathetic smile. Stiles looked down at his phone seeing the date, "And I'm just warning you... my "time of the month" starts tomorrow..." Stiles complained and Isaac furrowed his eyebrows.

Stiles wondered why he wasn't feeling cramps yet but what he didn't know he was soon going to find out. It's is the first time of the month since he turned 18, this means his periods stops. Hermaphrodites when they turn 18 their periods stop and it turns into heat. This means they will become unbearably horny, and irresistible to the men around them.

Stiles locked the door behind him and his heat was just beginning to start and Isaac could smell it. They started to go upstairs but Isaac picked Stiles up pinning his hands against the wall with his wolf dominantly kissing him. Stiles kissed back moaning but then pulled away "Isaac I really want to... but I'm just not in the mood right now," Stiles told him. Isaac took all the strength he had to not mount him right there, smelling the slick forming in Stiles' vagina.

They went upstairs and tried going to sleep, Isaac stared at Stiles sleeping. Isaac began rutting against his leg and he whimpered because he knew Stiles said no but his wolf wasn't accepting that. He carefully untangled from Stiles and went into the bathroom, he saw a used towel by Stiles so as he thrusted his cock into his palm he sniffed Stiles' scent. Isaac squirts his cum all over the place expecting to be done with this but his need to mount Stiles didn't go away. He put on his clothes and left Stiles a note, he couldn't stay there because he didn't want to take advantage of him.   
\--the next morning--  
Stiles woke up a little sad that Isaac had left, but happy to find out his period hadn't started. He thought Isaac was missing out because he was wanting something in him at the moment, he had never tried fingering himself. His vagina was so slick and begging to be opened up, he stuck one finger in careful to not break his hymen. He fit two in his anus and then began to wiggle the, around and he sooner climaxed.

He cleaned up and then got ready for school, hoping that Isaac would be there so they could run off and lock themself in the janitors closet. When he got to school he noticed a lot of boys checking him out, or at least that's what it seemed like. He quickly found his group of friends

**Stiles POV**  
I found Scott and the rest of my friends by their lockers, "Hey... have you guys seen Isaac?" I asked. Scott scanned my body and shuttered "N-no..." he told me. I look at him stitching my eyebrows together as he began panting, then Jackson and Liam starting panting to. "I'm sorry buddy, please excuse me," he asked me and I nodded confused. I look at Jackson and then Liam and they were all avoiding eye contact and they followed Scott. "What was at about?" I look a little hurt to Lydia, "I don't know, that was weird," Lydia shrugged and the bell rang.

I went outside to get some air because I lost my breath, but what was that all about? I knew they didn't really talk to me much... but they just couldn't wait to get away from me. I snapped out of my thoughts when I noticed I was soaking through my pants "Shit..." I whispered, I didn't think my period had started yet. I looked back to see that the halls were crowded with people, I look around to see how I can hide. I saw that no one was around the woods so I sneak into them and run.

"Great... now I'm fucking lost..." I sighed not realizing how far I ran, I saw something out of the corner of my eye so I go to check it out. It looked like it was a house that had burnt down quite a while ago, there was a picnic table so I sat on it. When I sat down I heard a *Slush* and look down that I had leaked out even more.

I take off my pants to see that it wasn't blood, it was coming from my vagina but it wasn't blood. It's like I was getting wet but it's now more of like a jelly substance. I reach down to touch it and then I couldn't help myself, I put a finger in. As I fingered myself it felt so good so I put in another, and then another. I look down to see blood because I was popping my own cherry. I wanted to stop because I wanted to let Isaac to that, but I couldn't.

I heard footsteps and I quickly look back mortified to see that it was Derek FUCKING Hale! He was watching me finger myself, I tried stopping but I just remained looking at him straight in the eyes as I dig into me. He sniffed and the licked his lips coming closer, "G-go away..." I said not knowing what to do. "This is my property... if anyone should be going it would be you..." he glares at me.

He came around seeing me fingering my vagina, "Holy fuck... you're a hermaphrodite, I've never met one," He grinned and I cringed at the word. "You're the one that I've been smelling all night... making me rut into my bed. Fucking it hard because I couldn't control myself," Derek bit his lip gripping his dick through his pants. I could see his huge bulge and licked my lips, don't judge me... this feeling is absolutely unbearable. "why don't you take that cock and skull fuck me," I moaned rubbing two of my fingers between my lower lips. Derek raised his eyebrows and I blushed, I have only met him like three times through Scott.

"Are you sure... I have your consent to do anything?" He asked me, "Yes! Yes please... I'm so horny," I whined getting on my knees begging him. "You're in heat aren't you?" He chuckled looking down at me, I looked up confused at him and he shrugged it off. He kneeled down tilting my chin up with his hand to face him. "I'm going to punish you for driving me insane all night... I came atleast 17 times smelling you," he told me in I looked up at with my mouth opened surprise and digging into my vagina again.

Derek took off my shirts and my bra, he shredded up my bra "You're not going to need this anymore... you're going to show off them beautiful tits proudly," Derek commands. My eyes widened and I gulped, scared but still not able to stop fingering myself. I look at his crotch eye level to me, I can tell he is huge because he is practically bursting out of his skinny jeans. I unbutton his pants but he pushes me away "Those aren't the lips that I'm going to rip into first," Derek told me and I moaned of his dirty talk. He ripped off his clothes and then my pants around my ankles. He picked me up and laid me on top of the picnic tables.

**Narrator's POV**

Derek eagerly kneeled down diving his tongue and lips around the tight vagina. He smirked at the sound and sight of the young hermaphrodite squirming around and getting chill bumps as he made sure to rub his facial hair onto his pussy. The boys slick spurted out some coating Derek's face and make him smirk. "You ready for Daddies cock in that tight little cunt of yours?" Derek nipped on the boy's nipples some, massaging his breast with his rough manly hands. Stiles nodded in pleasure crossing his eyes, he didn't even react when his friends had walked up to the picnic table naked.

He looked at all of their cocks licking his lips, he saw Isaac and sent him a sorry look. He didn't mind much because he knew he was in heat. Derek slid his 13-inch cock into Stiles tight cunt making him squeal, Derek drilled into him hard. He knew there would be faint bruises when his balls were ramming and clapping up against the boy's bottom. The pack just began to moan and stroke their cocks, it took a bit for Stiles to enjoy the large cock but he did eventually. After that he leaned back to deepthroat his best friends 9-inch cock, Scott thrusts into his mouth roughly gripping Stiles' boobs. "I'm gonna plant my seed deep inside of you, knotting you, and making you scream because it will hurt," Derek said roughly pushing his cock inside of the cunt, and lightly biting his skin as he came inside of Stiles. Stiles cried and screamed in pain but Derek took it away, when he opened his eyes he saw Derek's eyes glow red color. Stiles eyes widened curiously to how Derek managed to do that, also beyond confused


	4. 2

After Derek knotted Stiles it became quiet, the only sounds filling the air was moans and the sound of cocks slapping against Stiles' skin and going into his mouth. They all took turns filling ups Stiles with their cum, it took about 3 knots for Stiles to begin blissfully enjoying it. The last one to knot him was Scott, he drilled into the cunt he didn't know Stiles had. He gripped his tits rough pulling them making Stiles arch his back and moan running his hands against his tanned abs.

This would not have happened if Stiles wasn't in heat, it brought out the wolfs in the boys. After about 5 knots Stiles heat began to slow down, and the guys that had knotted him were realizing what they had just done. The wolves even took over them enough to almost shift, Derek had quickly looked away when his eyes were glowing but Stiles had noticed.

Scott had begun to realize what his wolf was doing so he slowly pulled out "Sc-Scott... cum inside of me buddy," Stiles whined. Scott stitched his eyes together guilty for being so rough with his friend, he could see out tender his pussy was, it was about to form a bruise. Scott let out a sigh and then gently picked up his buddy, sucking on his nipple and bouncing him on his cock until they both came. Stiles stiffened his back not use to Scott's thick knot, he had huge balls. "I-I'm sorry buddy," Scott said holding him and kissing his cheek.

Stiles had finally snapped out of his heat trance noticing all of his friends. Plus Derek, basically a stranger, was seeing him naked. He hid himself with his arms and looked down at the floor "I-I'm sorry Isaac," he said ashamed of himself not knowing what took over him. Scott looked curiously between the to "It's ok Stiles... you don't have to feel bad," Isaac softly said understandingly. "I'm sorry for being so rough with you Stiles..." Derek said embarrassed that he couldn't control himself.

"Fuck... we didn't use condoms..." Stiles said rubbing his face. Scott glanced down looking at his breasts and he quickly covered them back up, 'Sorry' Scott mouthed. He tested if he could pull out yet but he couldn't, it just made him climax again and both boys moaned.

"You can't get pregnant when you're in heat," Derek explained and Stiles looked at him confused, Scott sat down still with him in his hands. "Why do you keep saying 'heat'? What does that mean?" Stiles asked still trying to hide himself but failing miserably. "Here..." Isaac grabbed a random shirt from the ground and put it on him, "That was mine..." Jackson mumbled. Stiles looked at Jackson nervously "Just don't ruin it Stilinski... it was 300 dollars," he rolled his eyes, Stiles widened his eyes "That's more than I'm worth..." Stiles mumbled. "Hey... don't say that again," Scott said seriously making Stiles look up to him, "Yeah I agree," Liam and Isaac said while Jackson reluctantly nodded his head.

"Heat is what hermaphrodites have when they turn 18, it takes over for the period. It makes you extremely irresistible making every one guy around you want to fuck you," Derek said bluntly making Stiles blush. "Why didn't you tell me you were a hermaphrodite?" Scott said a little offended, Stiles flinched "B-because it's weird," Stiles furrowed his eyebrows looking up to Scott, hoping not to be called that word again. Everyone noticed that Stiles didn't like the word, "I think it's cool," Scott hugged his friend. "why am I so... wet?" Stiles turned red and looked down see that his vagina was still running out some slick, "it will decrease every time you're in heat, it's just been built up since you started becoming a man... and a women," Derek bit his lip turned on again just from thinking about it. "If you focus you can stop it for a while... when there isn't a cock inside of it," Derek chuckled and Stiles bashfully giggled.

"Fuck... what time is it?" Stiles panicked, Jackson looked down at his phone "It's 6:34 in the afternoon," Jackson told him. Stiles sighed "Mr. Harris is making me come to tutoring at 7 because I'm failing the class," Stiles looked at Scott mentally asking him how much longer would it take for his knot to unswell. "Oh uh... you can pull it out, just down hurt yourself ok?" Scott said protectively and Stiles nodded. He gently gripping the base of Scott's cock and trying to pull it out without hurting them. Scott makes an uncomfortable moan but then his dick flops out squirting cum on Jackson shirt, "Fuck McCall! You're gonna pay for that!" Jackson said a bit steamed and Scott snickered. A mixture of his slick, all of the boy's cum, and orgasms poured out of Stiles pussy and onto Scott's stomach and lap.

Stiles got up gathering his things to put on and trying to focus keeping dry, he went to put on his clothes but it was like a water park of slick and cum on his crotch. "You can dry off with it I guess..." Jackson said as stiles handed him his shirt, Jackson took the shirt lifting up Stiles dick and wiping his legs and vagina clean from his slick and their cum. "Thanks," Stiles said bashfully hurrying to put on his clothes.

He picked up his ripped up bra glaring at Derek, "What? You need to show off them beautiful tits," Derek shrugged shamelessly and Stiles blushed. He tied it around himself for at least some support and then put on his shirts, looking at his still drenched pants not knowing what to do. "You can wear my jeans," Liam threw his jeans to Stiles as he made his way to lick off the juices from Scott's lap. Scott hesitated a little but he couldn't pass up a blowjob, so when Liam kneeled down in front of him he spread his legs and ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "I'll walk you," Isaac said shyly as Stiles started walking to the school, "When you're done, come back... I need to talk to everyone," Derek whispered knowing Isaac could pick it up with his super hearing.

"How long will you be? I'll come back to get you, it's not safe to be alone in the woods at night," Isaac said protectively. "About an hour, I'll text you when I'm done," Stiles said awkwardly. Isaac picked up quickly that Stiles was guilty about what just happened, "Stiles I promise you I'm not mad, I sort of liked the orgy..." Isaac admitted. Stiles smiled up at him and quickly hugged him.

**Derek's POV**  
It had been about 5 minutes of awkward silence between Jackson and me as Liam was going to town on Scott. Jackson got on his knees avoiding eye contact "Stiles slick is dried on your cock," Jackson mumbled quickly wrapping his lips around my alpha cock and I teasingly laugh at him. "Fine..." he began to get up to sit back down but I grabbed him by the hair pulling him back down, shoving his face into my crotch. He looked up at me and I bit my lip as I watch his perfect face engulf my 13-inch dick.

I begin to climax as he pulled it out of his mouth, it shot out hitting him on the cheek. "Eat it you little bitch..." I tightly my grip in his hair and I slap my hand against his cheek making him open his mouth, and I shove my cock in his mouth skullfucking him.

Isaac get back about the time I pull out of Jackson's mouth, he wiped his face clean with his forearm and I see him slightly smirk.  "Ok guys... we need to have a meeting," I say beginning to dress so the others follow. "We need to avoid Stiles more, just until we can control our wolves," I told them and Isaac shook his head. I furrow my eyebrows and lift one waiting on him to enlighten me why I'm wrong, "We can't do that... we just need to be stronger, we can't avoid him again," Isaac said not saying everything. "Isaac... we could barely control ourselves before when he was a boy, but now we know he is a hermaphrodite... how can we control ourself knowing that?" Scott asked thinking about the safety for his friend. "Because! He thought we hated him, he thought we ignored him because he was stupid and annoying!" Isaac yelled getting angry. I sigh and walked up to him "O-ok Isaac...we won't avoid him again," I told him feeling guilty for making Stiles feel that way.

"Then we have to tell him what we are... he could probably help us control it. That's just how he is," Scott suggested, I look at Isaac "Do you think that's a good idea? I'll let you call the shots with Stiles from now on," I said hoping he would catch on without me explaining, but he didn't. "Why?" He asked confused tilting his head "Yeah why?" Jackson and Scott asked jealously. "because... their mates," I said rolling my eyes, "oh," Isaac made the goofiest grin. "Yeah... I guess we do need to tell him, I hate keeping secrets," he said and I nodded, "Good idea," I smiled patting him on the shoulder.

I look around taking in all the memories I had here, good and bad. I walk up on the charred porch studying the place deep in thought, in the corner of my eyes I could see them staring, "You ok Derek?" Scott asked. "Do any of you have experience in rebuilding a house?" I asked.

**Stiles POV**  
Mr. Harris was waiting for me in his class, I see that no one was in there. "Ugh... am I late?" I asked and Mr. Harris looked at me unamused, "No Stiles, you're just the only student dumb enough to be here," Mr. Harris said bluntly making me flinch when he insulted me. "Shut the door... The school forced me to be here this late for this, but they didn't tell me I had to teach you. Here," He handed out a book to me. I look down at the floor embarrassed. "I'm sorry..." I told him and then walked all the way to the back of the classroom to read.

He had the police radio on "All patrol on the look out for Mr. William Barrow, he is maybe still wearing a straight jacket," I hear and it made me look at it. "Is he the guy that killed all those teenagers on Halloween?" I asked and He flipped a page in his magazine and nodded, "Oh ok... sorry again," I said softly and continued reading.

About 10 pages later I felt a pair of eyes on me, "I like this Stilinski better... sorry for being rude," He through his magazine on his desk and rubbed his eyes embarrassed for his behavior, I just nodded and softly smiled. "What page are you on?" He asked getting out his teachers book, I smiled "Cha-pter... should anyone be here at this time?" I asked seeing someone walking down the hall. He looked at me and then looked outside, he got up to see who it was. He got to the door but it opened hitting him and knocked him out, it was a tall lanky guy with crazy eyes. I back up in fear and he walks closer to me with a gun "Y-Your coming with me," he let out a deranged laugh and I try to run but he pulled out a gun. "Y-you're friends with them... you're coming with me to be the lure," he said clearly unsteady. I begin to cry "W-what do you mean?" I asked not wanting to go with him, "You're friends with the teens... *deranged laughs* the ones with the glowing eyes," he said snatching me up taking me with him.


	5. 2.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Rape

**Trigger Warning: Rape**  
"Do any of you have experience in rebuilding houses?" Derek asked the boys, "I helped build a house for my youth group in middle school," Scott told him. "I've been thinking lately we could rebuild my old house, then we can be our own little family... I mean pack," Derek corrected himself and everyone grinned, "that actually sounds amazing Derek," Liam smiled.

Scott's phone was ringing so he looked seeing that it was Lydia, "Hey Lyds, what u-" Scott asked but Lydia cut him off. "W-where are you!" She asked a bit stressed, Scott's heart dropped scared out of his mind "Derek's old house... why? What's wrong?" Scott said standing up and then the boys all stood up getting closer to him listening in on the phone call. "S-Something is wrong, I don't know why but I keep having blackouts and visions of me going insane and killing people," Lydia said not knowing how to deal with her powers. She was in the car so she sped up because she was close to where they were, "Lydia you aren't making sense," Scott said calm and then saw Lydia pulling up.

She got out of the car looking around and then sighing in relief, "Lydia what's wrong?" Scott ran up seeing if she was ok. She out of breath tried to explain "I was just seeing if you guys were ok... I keep... having visions that I was killing some werewolves... and yelling 'The ones with glowing eyes are going to kill everyone!'" She said exhausted and then sat down on the picnic table hearing a *Squish*. She then felt her skirt getting wet, and looked down to see her high heels were in a white/clear substance. "um... please tell me this isn't what I think it is," She said retracting her hand from touching anything and made a disgusted face.

"It's not..." Scott lied sitting down beside her, "ew ew ew!" She cried jumping up freaking out quickly taking off her skirt and the boys looked away, she took her shoes off and went to her car where she had spare clothes. "Who was she?" She said a little disgusted and uncomfortable knowing that they just had their dicks in some girl, they looked at her confused "What? Smell it? It smells like a girl?" She said like it was obvious. "W-we will explain later... 'the ones with glowing eyes'... where have I heard that before?" Derek asked himself.

"Can you tell us anything else? About what you see in the visions?" Liam asked, Lydia tried to focus "I think it was a holiday.. or like a part or something, there were a lot of people," she said. "Like Halloween? Derek asked, "yeah! They had costumes on," she said noticing that. "Willam Barrow... he killed 13 teenagers claiming they were demons because of their eyes when I was a junior in high school, three of my werewolf friends were there," Derek said confusedly to why she would be having Banshee visions about that. "Should we ask Stiles' dad about it? I think he was a deputy that found him," Scott suggested. "Can't... Stiles hasn't seen or talked to his dad in 9 days... we went to the station last night but they wouldn't let us in," Isaac told him and Scott furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "That's odd... Isaac, Liam, and Jackson go get Stiles from the School... everyone else come with me," Derek ordered heading to the sheriff station.

**Liam's POV**  
We ran through the woods going to the school, Isaac was going faster than me and Jackson. We were all worried, even Jackson. We go faster as soon was we get out of the woods and see the school. Opening the doors and going slower when we get into the building, Mr. Harris' door was wide open so we frantically go in. "He's not here..." Isaac said panicking a little turning around to face us, "Mr. Harris?" Isaac said and we looked back to see that he was behind the door.

We kneel down to wake him up and he soon does, holding his head in pain sitting up. "Mr. Harris, where is stiles?" Isaac asked nervously and He looked around disoriented "I-I don't know... the last thing I remember is him asking if someone else should be here at this time, and then I got up to see as the door swung open knocking me out," he explained. I focused on the scent of the room, I tap Isaac's shoulder. "it smells like fear, anger, and body odor in here..." I tell him.

"Mr. Harris goes to the hospital, you have a concussion most likely," Isaac said having a bad feeling that someone has Stiles. "What does this mean?" Jackson asked and we headed outside as Derek's and the rest walk in. "William was here..." Derek said and Isaac began freaking out, "Stiles isn't," I explained after they looked at Isaac weirdly.

\--------

Stiles woke up tied up, he tried to move but he was suspended by his arms. He looked up to see that his this hands were chained to the wall, and he was standing up on to bins. "Ahh... finally awake I see?" William said snickering. Stiles looked down to see that he was naked "I-I thought you said I was just bait..." He tried not to seem scared. "W-well.. you were until I found that you pissed your pants, B-but when I looked I saw that you had a pussy... and then titties... and that it wasn't piss," He got closer to Stiles, he tried to back up but was just stopped by the wall. "Y-you better let me go untouched... m-my friends will murder you to death when they get here," I said confidently. "Well it's been 3 hours... don't think there coming any time soon," He gave a deranged chuckle and the hit on of Stiles boobs on the nipple, and then squeezed the Areola between his teeth making Stiles scream in pain.

Barrow chuckled backing up and going to the further corner of the abandoned warehouse, he grabbed something "W-what is that?!" Stiles asked crying. William didn't speak he just moved the boxes that Stiles was standing on further apart, so far apart he could barely fit his tippy toes on it. Stiles struggled to keep up and William sat it down, it was a pole with an anal plug at the end of it. "I-I picked this out because it feels like you're pussy is too loose, it wouldn't be as painful," Barrow said stepping back to relax.

The tip of the plug was kissing Stiles' hole and it was already hurting, picking up not wanting to let it in because he hadn't been prepped, and there was nothing on it to help slide it in easy. Stiles tried his best to bring the boxes closer so he could stand up easily. After about five minutes of stress groaning and kicks William got bored "What?! You told me to get the boy! Unless you want to get out here let me be in charge of what happens!" William screams at the corner of the room. Stiles looks up and sees no one there, he whimpered and prayed that Isaac and his friends would be there soon.

William angerly groans and stomped up to Stiles kicking the boxes out from his feet making him drop, and his virgin ass hole engulfed the anal plug. He screams in pain and his entire body goes uncomfortably stiff. He cried in pain squirmed around "Shut up! I'm in charge!" Barrow yelled at the corner and he turned around punched Stiles like he was a punching bag. Stiles got hit in the ribs, stomach, and throat in less than 2 seconds. He couldn't breathe from the excruciatingly painful hits and he anal plug, he thought he was breaking his ribs. "I haven't had a good pussy since homecoming..." Barrow licked his lips and begin stripping his pants off, "N-no!" His vision went blurry from the pain and he blacked out.

He woke up in less than a minute to William drilling into him, he cried at both of his entrances being violated. "No!" Barrow yelled and then covered his face screaming at the top of his lungs, but still ramming himself into Stiles probably leaving a bruise. William's eyes became electric blue and he face transformed into a wolf like structure, growing hair. Stiles screamed as the crazy man wrapped his hands around Stiles neck.

Stiles flinched closing his eyes waiting for death, but then he feels Barrow pull out and them a thump on the ground along with some growls. A larger man tackled down William and was ripping into him. Stiles looked in fear "No...nonono, look in my eyes... we are here now..." Isaac made Stiles look into his golden yellow eyes and Stiles whimpered as Scott lifted him off of the plug. He held him as Jackson, Isaac, and Liam frantically tried getting him out of the chains.

**Stiles POV**  
I was trembling and screaming in Scott's arms, I felt tugs on my hands and arm from the boys trying to free me. Scott held me comfortably petting me and shushing at me "Buddy... we won't let him touch you again," he said crying and I looked into his eyes and they were glowing red. I whimper afraid "A-are you like him?" I asked terrified, "they are werewolves... but they aren't like him, they are good... trust me ok?" Lydia tilted my head to look at her.

My hand flew down from the chains when they free'd me, I quickly cover myself from Lydia seeing. Isaac hopped down and his face was shifted like a wolf, Scott handed me to him and then he took his shirt off for me to wear. "Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Isaac roamed me with his hands looking for injuries and he found some, he was crying his eyes out. He reached for my hand and I intertwine our fingers hiding my face on his shoulder. My pain started to go away and I look down to see that Isaac's veins were black so I take my hand away. "No, I'm taking your pain away..." He cried, "It didn't look like it was healthy for you... don't do that again," I told him worried. I looked over to who I suppose is Derek still going at it that who use to be William Barrow, his face was completely bashed in. I started trembling again and Derek got up all bloody growling furiously, I hid my face from him and screamed. "Derek stop!" Scott yelled and him and Jackson walked over to him dragging him away. "H-he was just giving him what he deserved... let's get you home ok?" Isaac pet me and kissed my forehead.


	6. 3

Isaac carried Stiles and sat him in the back of Lydia's car, quickly getting in beside him. He protectively wrapped his arms around him rocking back and forth freaking out. Stiles started trembling and cried "I'm so sorry... I-I should have been there to protect you," Isaac cried. "Hey... let him have some space, ok?" Lydia asked softly tapping Isaac on the knee, Isaac sighed nodding and gently letting go of Stiles. "H-he told me that my friends had glowing eyes... and that you would hurt me and many others," Stiles said confused. "We do have glowing eyes... but we would never hurt you, you know that right?" Isaac asked letting him have his space. "I-I know... but if he killed those teens he claimed had glowing eyes back a couple years ago... and he was now going to kill you guys. Why would he do all this if he was a werewolf too?" Stiles said basically out loud to himself, "we don't know... it doesn't matter now, he's dead now," Isaac told Stiles.

\----the next morning---  
*Thursday at 9:02 A.M.*

Stiles begged to go to school today, he didn't want to stay home and think about what happened to him. When he went to the first class of the day a deputy was waiting out of the classroom door for him.

**Stiles POV**  
I avoided eye contact with deputy Parrish but he still stopped Scott and me, "Hey um... we need to take you to the Sheriff's station," he put his hand on my shoulder. I got a couple odd looks from random kids when I didn't respond,"Come on Stiles..." Scott coaxed me. I haven't talked to any of my friends other than Isaac, I'm kind of mad they kept the secret there being vampires and werewolves.

Parrish took us to the station and the whole group was there. Derek, Isaac, Liam, Jackson, Lydia, Kira, Scott and I were in the waiting room. Derek was staring daggers at me so I just ignored him crossing my arms, waiting for me to call me back. Scott came out of the investigation door and I heard him try and whisper "He's going to be tough on you guys," to the detectives, he was never good at whispering.

"Hey kid..." Deputy Parrish said softly and I didn't reply, I just keep my arms crossed and stared down at the table. Parrish sighed "Listen you're not in trouble, you're friends have told me everything," He told me, "then what am I doing here?" I said a bit harshly "Where's my fucking father? I haven't seen him in days!" I slammed my hands down on the table. Parrish took a breath and tried calming me down by placing his hands on my hands, "Don't touch me..." I pull them away. "You're here because your friends and we don't know what happened to you when you were abducted, Adrian Harris told us you were in his class. Someone knocked him out, and then your friends woke him up and you were gone," he explained.

"We found William Barrow in an abandoned warehouse mauled by an animal or something. We called you and your friends here because your fingerprints and stuff were there. I will overlook those clues if you tell me one thing," he told me and I looked up at him telling him to spit it out. "Did he hurt you?" Jordan asked, awkward silence filled the room before I couldn't be strong anymore. "You have to tell us Stiles... we have to document it," he told me and I shake my head and begin to tremble. "Then you wouldn't mind removing your clothes to show me you aren't lying," he said ashamed at he had to do this. "No! Please Jordan, don't make me do this!" I cried and he looked down, "Stiles don't make this harder than it has to be... we will bring one of your friends in to take the pictures," he said furrowing his eyebrows. I begin hyperventilating and then someone knocks on the door, Jordan opened it and Isaac asked to come inside.

"Hey... I'll be right here with you," Isaac came up to me and wiped the tears away, "W-why do I have to do this... what someone sees... my body and it's not a secret anymore," I cried whispering to him. "T-that won't happen, they have to do this for the file in this case. They have to report abuse..." he told me and I hide my face upon his chest.

Jordan lets me do this for a while and then I decide to just get it over with. I begin taking off my clothes nervous on how both would react. Isaac hasn't seen my body after the bruise formed. Parrish and I got close when I would bring Dad some lunch, we would sit and talk because Dad was busy. "It will only take a minute Stiles, I'm sorry you have to do this," Jordan told me, I look down at the floor in shame. Jordan was surprised to see that I wasn't just a boy, but I think they were both surprised on how bad I was injured. I had bruises all over my body, black and blue ran across my crotch and thigh area.

Jordan shut the camera off and turned around "Death was too good for that bastard," he sat then camera down. I struggle tiredly putting back on my clothes so Isaac helped me, "Why don't we go get pizza?" Isaac tilted my head up to face him. "Are they gonna come? Besides is anywhere even serve pizza at 10 o'clock?" I said a bit to harshly than I intended, Isaac looked down "They don't have to come if you don't want them to..." Isaac told me.

I saw Parrish peak to see if I was dressed, "They weren't trying to keep the secret from you for selfish reasons Stiles, they wanted to protect you. The supernatural world isn't safe for a cutie like you," Parrish explained and came closer. I glared at him confused and then up to Isaac, he was surprised Parrish said that and then looked down at me agreeing with him. "I-I know... I just wish they wouldn't have ignored me," I told him. "What are you?" I asked curiously, last night I asked Isaac to tell me all of the supernatural people in this town and Parrish was one. "I'm a hell hound," told me and then his radio reminded him he was still at his job, "Listen I need to file this report, I'll make sure no once sees or touching it ok?" He asked going to open the door. "Wait... is my father here? I haven't seen or talked to him in over a week and I'm worried," I asked, "I-I'll come over for dinner, I'll tell you everything I know," he told me and I nodded.

Parrish freed us to go "Hey I know you don't want to talk to me... but I just want to make sure you're ok, well as ok as you could be after that," Scott walked up to me nervously rambling. "I-I'll be ok eventually," I told him and he made his sad puppy dog face, Derek walked up beside Scott and he looked as sad and nervous as Scott. "I don't really know how to do this... but I'm sorry, You probably think I'm a monster. I shouldn't have lost control with you yesterday when we were..." he trailed off awkwardly "but I really should have lost control when we saved you..." he told him knitting his eyebrows together. I look behind them and basically, everyone in the pack was looking at me like sad puppies. "I don't like that you guys lied to me..." I said because I can never hold a grudge no matter what the circumstances are. "I promise you buddy, we will never do it again," Scott stepped closer to me, "From now on no more secrets, and we will tell you anything you want to know," Derek told me. "Anything?" I asked curiously, and everyone nodded. I begin to tear up from a mix of emotions. I was happy they were wanting to be there for me, but I'm still traumatized from yesterday and I don't want to tell them what happened to me. Isaac lightly pushed me and Scott caught me giving me a hug, I break down and wrap my arms around him. "It's going to be ok buddy," he tightened his grip and I let him hold me.


End file.
